Sasodei Egoísmo
by Deidara-chan223
Summary: Deidara e Sasori vivem brigando. O que será que vai acontecer dessa vez?--- Gomen não sou muito boa em descriçoes; '


**Sasodei- Egoísmo. **

* * *

Fic muito nosense que eu fiz no auge do meu tédio...

Não me batam por isso ok? =_='

Os céus estavam chorando e o corpo inerte do loiro ainda se encontrava caído abalado no chão. Lembranças do fato ainda estavam frescas na memória de deidara. Marcas de lagrimas ainda eram vistas em sua face... Ele tinha passado as ultimas horas ali tentando apagar uma parte da sua vida, porém fez isso inutilmente.

* * *

Sasori estava concentrado em suas marionetes quando viu a face do loiro aparecer timidamente pela porta do quarto.

-Danna...posso entrar? – Falou Deidara

O que aquele menino poderia querer numa hora como essa? Ele não sabia que não se deve interromper uma pessoa durante o trabalho?!

-Sim Deidara. Mas fale logo, estou ocupado.- respondeu entediado.

O loiro entrou e se sentou na beirada da cama. Passeou com os olhos azuis pelo quarto frio... Tinha entrado ali apenas algumas vezes, a maioria das vezes em que os dois passavam a noite juntos tinha sido no seu próprio quarto. Tudo era tão mais organizado. Ele se encontrava tão imerso em suas lembranças que acabou não notando o ruivo olhando parado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e um olhar tedioso habitual.

-E então Deidara? Vai ficar ai olhando para tudo ou vai falar de uma vez?

-Desculpe Danna... Você sabe como eu gosto do seu quarto. Bom eu vim aqui na verdade para te fazer um convite. O que acha de sair para jantar comigo hoje de noite? – Falou o loiro animado.

Sasori corou de leve. Ele achava Deidara muito romântico... E ele não conseguia ser tanto, Não gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos, se sentia estranhamente fraco... E o Loiro parado bem diante dele fazia isso como a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso. Agora me deixe trabalhar. – Sasori se virou para sua mesa de trabalho e fingiu não notar a presença do outro.

-T-tudo bem – Falou deidara desapontado saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sasori tentou continuar o que estava fazendo, mas acabou deixando de lado e foi se deitar na cama.

Porque esse menino insiste em chamar tanto minha atenção? Ele é um tolo. Como se ele já não soubesse que eu sou ocupado. Tão desatento e desligado. Pensou consigo mesmo. O ruivo virou-se de um lado para o outro até que decidiu se levantar e beber um remédio para dor de cabeça.

Deidara estava em seu quarto ainda olhando para as flores que derrubara em seu ataque de raiva. Quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

-Vá embora! – gritou o loiro.

-Deidara sou eu! Hidan! Me deixe entrar eu preciso falar com você!- gritou de volta a voz do lado de fora.

- Está bem.- Disse indo destrancar a porta.

Hidan entrou no quarto rapidamente e fechou a porta atrás de si. O Albino Foi logo se sentando na cama e indo direto ao ponto.

- O que esta havendo entre você e o sasori? Deidara eu já te avisei...ele é como o kakuzu, você tem que esperar!

-Não esta havendo nada! Esse é o problema! – Falou recolocando as flores no vaso.

-Tudo bem. Pode me contar. O que esta acontecendo? –

Hidan fez sinal para deidara se sentar do seu lado.

-Lembra quando você e o kakuzu não estavam se dando bem? Que você estava reclamando que ele estava frio demais? A situação se inverteu. Mas eu não sei dar conselhos para mim mesmo. – Disse abraçando o albino.

-Tudo bem eu estou aqui...

Sasori estava voltando para seu quarto quando pensou ter ouvido vozes do quarto de Deidara e decidiu abrir a porta para ver o que era. Acabou encontrando Hidan e Deidara abraçados.

-Não é nada disso Sasori! – Apressou-se o outro a dizer vendo a expressão incrédula no rosto do ruivo.

Deidara levantou a cabeça do ombro de Hidan e Viu Sasori na porta.

-Eu estou vendo Hidan! – Disse furioso saindo do quarto.

Os dois ouviram o barulho de uma porta bater. Hidan agora estava encarando os olhos azuis lacrimosos do loiro. Deidara se soltou e saiu correndo. Ele decidiu então ir falar com sasori.

-Sasori! Abra a porta! Sou eu! Hidan!- Berrou dando murros na porta.

Ele fora ignorado.

-SASORI! ABRA ESTA MERDA DE PORTA SENÃO EU MESMO VOU FAZER ISSO! – gritou mais uma vez

-Me deixe em paz! Vá cuidar do seu loiro! – veio uma voz de dentro do quarto.

-Prometo que te deixo em paz se você ouvir o que tenho a dizer!- insistiu Hidan.

Sasori abriu a porta e voltou a se deitar na cama. Hidan entrou e puxou uma cadeira para si.

-O que você viu La no quarto é culpa sua Sasori!

O ruivo abriu os olhos castanhos e encarou a figura sentada ao seu lado.

- Minha culpa!? Eu sou traído e a culpa é minha! – falou com raiva.

-Não sei se você tem notado. Mas nos últimos dias... O Deidara tem feito de tudo para te agradar. Você apenas parece estar sempre entediado, ele só precisa de atenção! Eu apenas fui ver o que estava acontecendo e ele estava desabafando.

Sasori virou a cara. Deidara realmente sempre estava por perto dele, preocupado e sempre vinha com presentinhos. Não que ele não gostasse de toda esta atenção. Ele apenas precisava de espaço. Loiro carente. Pensou.

-Eu notei sim!

-Não parece. – Hidan levantou e abriu a porta.- Você podia experimentar contar isso pra ele. – Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta novamente.

A tarde foi passando lentamente e Deidara ainda não tinha chegado em casa. Era fácil notar quando o loiro chegava. Ele sempre abria a porta do quarto para dizer oi. Sasori tentou não pensar muito nisso, mas ficou preocupado. Já estava anoitecendo.

-Onde aquele lerdo se meteu dessa vez? – Disse pegando sua capa e saindo na rua.

Chovia muito e estava difícil ver a rua. O ruivo então se lembrou de um lugar que deidara costumava ir quando estava com raiva de algo. Ele correu até uma praça cercada por Damas-da-noite, e viu uma figura parada na grama. Deidara estava encharcado.

-DEIDARA! – gritou sasori correndo até ele e cobrindo-o com sua capa.

-Danna! – O Loiro pulou em seu pescoço e abraçou-o forte.

-Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Você esta todo molhado! Seu tolo! Como você faz isso!- Disse carregando o outro de volta para a casa.

Sasori colocou Deidara em sua cama. E Buscou algumas roupas secas. O loiro se trocou e voltou para cama. Sasori estava sentado lá.

-Porque você foi atrás de mim?- Perguntou deidara sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Porque eu estava preocupado.

Deidara abaixou a cabeça e se virou para a janela.

-Mas eu também fui lá porque...porque eu te amo! –Disse puxando o rosto de deidara para perto e roubando-lhe um beijo.

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados por um tempo.

- Deidara...você é muito bobo. Eu notei tudo o que você fez.

-Não parecia.

-Mas eu notei.

Deidara virou-se de costas para o ruivo.

-Vamos Deidara não fique assim!

-Você parece não gostar de mim Sasori! Esse é o seu problema! Você é egoísta. Sempre preocupado com seu precioso tempo.

Sasori agora tinha se levantado e estava de frente para o Loiro.

-E você? Você é um tolo! Você está sempre preocupado com sua arte. Com sua atenção. – Falou puxando deidara pela gola da blusa.

-Me solte seu- seu Velho! –Disse tirando a mão de sasori.

-Velho? Eu sou velho? Sua criança inútil. Artista de merda! – O ruivo saiu e batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Deidara sentia as lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Ele não queria chorar.

Sasori tinha ido para seu quarto e se trancado lá. Chutou com força uma lixeira e jogou seu travesseiro no chão.

Porque ele estava triste com aquele loiro imbecil? Ele era apenas uma criança! Sasori sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos. Ele não também queria chorar, mas as lagrimas escoriam do seu rosto contra sua vontade.

Estou chorando por um idiota! Pare com isso Sasori! Ele repetia Para si mesmo.

A Noite passou e o ruivo acabou não dormindo. Ainda era cedo quando ele saiu do quarto. Não via nem sinal do loiro. Ele queria ir até lá e dizer que estava errado. Mas seu orgulho dizia o contrario.

Passaram mais algumas horas e ele não tinha escutado nem um barulho que mostrasse a presença de Deidara. Sasori então abriu a porta do seu quarto e encarou por alguns instantes o corredor vazio. Algumas lembranças passaram pela sua cabeça. Ele tomou um pouco de coragem e foi até a porta do quarto do loiro.

-Deidara. –Chamou Sasori ainda inseguro.

Não ouviu nada.

Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou. Deidara estava caído no chão ainda com a face vermelha. Parecia ter chorado a noite toda. Ele sentiu um peso tomar conta de seu corpo.

-Deidara. Me desculpe- eu – eu estava errado. Devia ter te dado mais atenção... –Disse colocando o loiro na cama.

-Não Danna. Era eu quem devia estar pedindo desculpa. Eu sou apenas um tolo... Você só precisava de um espaço e eu estava invadindo ele. – Disse ficando de pé e encarando os olhos castanhos do ruivo.

-Tudo bem eu só vim aqui para te fazer um convite. – Disse Sasori dando um meio sorriso.

-Convite? –Falou deidara Surpreso.

-Sim. Eu queria saber se você não quer ir jantar comigo hoje de noite. – Disse pegando as mãos do loiro e beijando-as delicadamente.

-CLARO QUE SIM! – falou deidara se jogando nos braços de Sasori.

Os dois eram artistas. Cada um com suas crises. Sasori beijou de leve os lábios do loiro, que ainda tinham gosto salgado devido às lagrimas da noite anterior.

-Eu ainda te amo seu loiro estúpido! – Disse abraçando deidara mais forte.

Deidara mordeu de leve a orelha do ruivo e sussurrou.

-Eu ainda te amo seu ruivo egoísta...

**Fiiiim.**

**Ficou muito fazer o que?...Essa chuva...friozinho, sem nada pra fazer lendo doujins random... da nisso.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**XDDD**

**Kissus.**


End file.
